moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Elbert van Doomray
Notice! In light of recent events, I would ask that anyone who wants to edit this page to please contact me first, barring the fixing of grammatical errors. Thank you. - Thomas/Elbert History Childhood Elbert grew up a normal Gnome, with nothing special really happening. Life's not all explosions and drama, people. Adulthood Personality In regards to Elbert's personality, not much can be said. He can often be observed being the stereotpyical comical Gnome at his expense, or more comically others. However, those that know him can atest that he is a very cold and serious man underneath his harmless facade of a stereotypical comical Gnome. Alignment Chaotic Neutral. Pesonality Abridged Relationships Factions Embershield Protectorate Elbert is in good standing with the Protectorate, despite most of his oddities being common knowledge there. Those oddities including: Self-stated knowledge in the illegal subjects of Hemomancy and Necromancy, repeated requests for the corpses of his comrades, the self-admitted act of killing Danath Morsin's third wife, and numerous "Other" things we don't talk about. Lionheart Company Elbert's standing with The Lionheart is... Bad, to say the least. After pulling a memorable escapade, Elbert was permenatly banned from the Company with a small bounty placed on his head. Clergy of the Holy Light The Clergy is, for the most part, indifferent to Elbert, whose various plots and schemes are not yet common knowledge. Those who are in the know despise him and actively attempt to subvert him. The Cult of the Blood Moon As the founder of the Blood Moon, Elbert is one of its most revered figures. Elbertian Loyalists The title really says it all. Elbert is in great standing with his loyalists. The Alliance Military Elbert's standing with this faction is... Bad, needless to say. After serving during the end phases of the Siege of Orgrimmar, Elbert was granted the rank of Sergeat shortly before the invasion of the Iron Horde. Sent along with Wrynn's Vanguard, Elbert deserted shortly after arriving on the alien planet. Needless to say, this caused some 'minor' backlash. Bounty hunters might find a somewhat ugly penny bringing him in. Persons Danath Morsin "Elbert's an asshole. But he's a brilliant tactician." ''- ''Danath Morsin Elbert is in a friendship-hate relationship with Danath. For the act of killing Danath's third wife, Elbert is, for the most part, hated. However, the pair have occasional moments of friendship. Odd? Yes. Does it happen? Yes. Adorlin Miller Appearance There'll be a picture here, if someone ever draws one of Elbert. Adapted Google Concept Art Young Elbert Armaments Soulfury Once the legendary blade of the ill-fated Darkmaster Thomas Airwright of the Cult of Scholomance , Soulfury has found it's way into the arsenal of a certain Elbert van Doomray, featuring as his trump weapon. The blade's origins are rather obscure, but it is believed that the aforementioned Thomas Airwright ventured to the lands of Outland, prior to the opening of the Red Portal, seeking the legends of a renegade Vindicator, and his sword. Soon enough, he found the Vindicator hiding within a retreat in the mountains of Zangarmarsh, trying to bring his sword under control. Indeed, the sword had bee n possessed by the elements due to uncertain events. After a lengthy confrontation, the blade was shattered, and the Vindicator lay dead. Claiming the shards, Thomas would venture back to Scholomance, wherein he would reforge the shards that still possessed elemental power into a newer blade of elementium. The blade itself is a long, pointed blade of elementium, taking after the likeness of the training swords of young Draeni warriors and vindicators. Hemomancy Voice Quotes "Yep. I'm a total and utter asshole. In fact, lets list what else I am. A liar, thief, scumbag, dirtbag, various other nouns in front of bag, jerk, bastard, criminial, masochist, sadist, hypocrit, villain, and a slew of other things I'd rather not mention in our not so pleasent company." - Elbert, in response to to being called an 'Asshole'. "Truth's just a gimmick invented by people like me to guilt the innocent masses into giving us more power, which we will then use to subjugate them! Mwha- I'M CHOKING! I'M CHOKI..." ''- Elbert, on the controversial subject of 'Truth'. ''"I am actually incredibly lonely, and in need of love and affection." - Elbert's exact words on his mental state. Signature Gallery Theme Song Elbertian Antics Elbert's Badass Themesong Trivia *Elbert's favorite color is red. *Elbert is bisexual. *Elbert, despite being an asshole whom wants to watch the world burn, has professed an interest in helping newly-created organizations grow and become succesful. *Elbert has managed to impersonate being an Army of the Truthful member long enough to pull a memorable "Prank". Namely tricking the leader of a certain "Company" into joining the Truthful - albeit in an unrecognized and saddeningly temporary fashion - and promptly arresting the aforementioned for doing so. *The above may be the reason for Elbert's rather violent barring from the Lionheart Company. *To date, Elbert has arrested the leaders of two organizations which he was a part of. *The above may be why he is often out of a job. *Elbert has publicly admitted to murdering people, desiring to murder more people, and practicing a forbidden magic that would get him arrested in any sane legal system, but as of yet, he has not been arrested nor killed. *The above is no longer true as of the year 626 KC, in which Elbert was arrested by Commander Adorlin Miller. *Elbert currently holds the honor of completing the Second Trial of the Order of the Golden Rose in the fastest time, clocking in at around five minutes to fully decipher the meaning of the Code of the Golden Rose. *Elbert, reportedly, can't speak Common very well. Of course, this is because his player often makes typos. So. Many. Typos. *It is generally thought that Elbert is quite the mysterious individual, seeing as all mentions to his previous activity in the last few years somehow got burned up. No idea why. Or how. Moving on from that, this is untrue. Elbert is actually quite honest, and will tell you anything about himself that you want to know, if you ask, despite his many proclamations of lying being the only way to survive life and society. *The above misconception stems from the fact that nobody bothers to ask Elbert about his feelings or his life. *In direct relation to the last two facts, Elbert is "Incredibly lonely!", in his own words. *Elbert once cleared an entire room of Paladins and Priests by mentioning "Old God Priests". *Once, whilst possessed, Elbert 'soloed' an entire platoon of his regiment before finally taking a roundhouse kick to the head. Little guy's a powerhouse. Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Lawyers Category:Blood Mages